Prove Me Wrong
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] Kagome's friends tells her the new student "Shuichi" is the cutest guy on earth. Kagome is determined to prove them wrong, only to end up falling in love herself. KurKag.
1. 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YYH or IY.

**Summary**: Kagome's friends tells her the new student "Shuichi" is the cutest guy on earth. Kagome is determined to prove them wrong, only to end up falling in love herself. KurKag.

**Written by**: Lifeless-Kanna & Sugoi-Tenshi.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Yup. I'm going to write this with my friend. Except, she's not quite doing anything. All she's doing is -cough-nothing-cough- and you can probably hear her yell "Shut up!" Pshh like she can order me around. Ha ha.. and on with the .. baddd story...

**Sugoi-Tenshi**: -.-" Anyways, this story takes place _before_ they meet Shippo, Miroku or Sango. Which means, Before Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha. Meaning, Her heart has not been _stolen_ in any way.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Kay! They get it! On with the story..

.

.

.

**Prove Me Wrong**

.

"Oh, really?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, Child." said an old woman. She had a wrinkled-up face and grayish white hair. She wore olden-day miko clothes. In other words the long-sleeved shirt was white, and the long skirt was red. She was also the younger sister of the dead miko, Kikyo.

"All I have to do is use my miko powers on the well to create an invisible barrier to seal it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure it'll prevent Inuyasha from passing through to my time?" asked Kagome.

"Ye' shouldn't worry." said the elder.

Kagome took a deep breath, "Kay, Keade."

"Good." replied Keade, attempting to walk out of the hut.

"No. Wait." interrupted Kagome.

"Yes, Kagome?" asked Keade, turning around to face her.

"How long does it last?" questioned Kagome.

"It depends..."

"Go on..."

"If you use a little bit of your miko powers, the barrier shall last for 3 day. If you use more, it'll exceed that limit." said Keade.

"Is there any way to stop the process. Like, to remove the barrier?"

"No." she replied curtly.

"W-What? How if, I use too much. Would it be sealed forever?" asked Kagome.

"Child. The well only stops other people, not ye. And, it matters which side you sealed it. For example, if ye sealed it on our side, only anyone on this side wanting to pass through that is not ye would be stopped. Besides, if ye use too much it can stop working for a month or two. If ye used all yr miko powers then the well will be sealed forever." explained Keade.

"Oh. Thank you so much." said Kagome, giving Keade a hug and running outside.

Keade blinked her eyes, shocked by her behavior but she smiled, "Kagome isn't like my sister, Kikyo. She's the total opposite."

.

'I should try this out.' thought Kagome, 'Not that I don't trust her or anything.' she added quickly.

"Wench. Let's go. We have to go hunt for more shards. We've been here long enough!" shouted Inuyasha.

"No." replied Kagome.

"What?"

"I'm going home. I haven't seen my family in 2 weeks. Isn't that enough for you? I'm going home, and you can't stop me." said Kagome.

"That's what you think wench." snarled Inuyasha.

With that, Kagome took off with Inuyasha closely behind.

.

She was almost at the well, until Inuyasha caught up to her. About to stop her when - you guessed it - she said the special word.

"SIT BOY!"

Ahem. Words.

With a bam he slammed into the ground.

"When I get out of here you'll-- Hey! What are you doing?" shouted Inuyasha, noticing the well glow pink.

"SIT! I am sealing the well. I'll be back in three days." replied Kagome, as she transfered a little of her miko powers into the well.

"Doesn't that mean I can't pass-

His sentence was cut off short, when she and her over-sized yellow backpack disappeared into the depths of the well.

"Yeah. Right. Like you can keep me here." thought Inuyasha, as the "sit" command wore off. He leaped into the well, only to realize...

"It doesn't work? IT DOESN'T WORK!?!?" shouted Inuyasha pissed, "Stupid old woman.. taught her spells." he muttered while staring at his beaded-necklace.

With that he walked back muttering on how he would give Keade a piece of his mind only to end up-

-on a tree, sulking and muttering, "Feh."

.

"I'M HOME!!!!!" yelled Kagome, climbing out of the well using the ladder.

"Hey, Sis. Welcome home." greeted Souta, "Did Inuyasha come with you?"

"No. He did not. Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Kagome, irritated.

"Uhh..." with that he ran off, into the house.

"Oh, Honey. You're back. I'll go make some of your favorite food." smiled her mother.

"Thanks mom!" replied Kagome, giving her a bear-hug.

Kagome and her mom were walking to their home, until Kagome froze.

"Yes. Really bad. She has leukemia. And, I'm not sure how long she'll last. But, Don't worry. Her will is strong." said a voice.

"Arghhh.." growled Kagome in a human-like way.

"Now now dear, You shouldn't-

Kagome stomped into the house and grabbed the phone from her so-called grandpa.

"Hey! I was talking you know." scolded her grandpa.

"Why can't you tell them of regular sicknesses? Like having a cold or a flu for once?" asked Kagome, hotly.

"Kids these days. Can never appreciate their old grandpas doing them a good favor." muttered her grandpa.

"Well I would, If you weren't-

"Ok. Let's eat." said Mrs Higurashi.

.

At the dinner table, everyone eats with full manners except for Souta.

(Souta: HEYYY!)

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"I'll get it." said Kagome rushing the phone when her grandpa was about to get up.

She held the phone up to her ears, "Hello?"

"Kagome!" squealed one of her friends.

"Yuka?"

"Yeah, with Eri and Ayumi."

"Oh great." mumbled Kagome.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

"You know.. there's this new guy that's really cute in school."

"Uh huh.." said Kagome, not paying attention.

"I think he's even cuter than your mystery man!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A MYSTERY MAN!" retorted Kagome, loudly.

"Shh sis. We're eating. Just because your not, Doesn't mean you can ruin everyone else's dinner."

"Why you..."  
  
"And, so. I think when you dump your mystery man. You should go out with him!"

Kagome sighed, 'Why won't they give up?'

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm here."

"His name is Shuichi Minamino. He's such a cutie."

"How so?" asked Kagome,

Oops. Bad mistake.

"He has the most silkiest red hair you've ever seen!" shouted Ayumi

"AND, His eyes. Those precious emerald eyes that can bring you to a new fantasy in just mid-seconds or by staring at it." said Eri dreamingly.

"Not to mention, He's so polite and well-mannered!" sighed Yuka.

"Guys. Guys. I-

"He has to be the cutest guy on earth!" they announced together.

"..."

"What? You don't believe us?"

"Well.. Not really. You guys are probably exaggerating. You go boy-crazy a lot too-"

"You think we're BLUFFING?"

"Well, Somewhat yes. How can one guy be the cutest on earth. There are probably hundreds of other guys that are cuter than him. Maybe there's thousands or even millions."

"KAGOME!"

"Fine. I still think he can't be the cutest ever."

"Ok. Kagome. If you think you're so smart. I bet you can't find a guy cuter than him."

"Your on." was her only reply.

With a click-

-the phone was dead.

.

.

.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: -Sigh- Why does Sugoi-Tenshi gets credits. She's doing nothing. -grumbles- I'm typing, making up the ideas, doing the summary. Everything. All she's doing is-

**Sugoi-Tenshi**: HEY! I'm doing something. I'm uhh sitting here. And, Keeping you company. Isn't that good enough!?!

**Lifeless-Kanna**: ...

**Sugoi-Tenshi**: Apparently not. Humph.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YYH or IY.

**Summary**: Kagome's friends tells her the new student "Shuichi" is the cutest guy on earth. Kagome is determined to prove them wrong, only to end up falling in love herself. KurKag.

**Written by**: Lifeless-Kanna & Sugoi-Tenshi.

**Sugoi-Tenshi**: Hello, My friends!

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Uh huh...

.

.

.

**Prove Me Wrong**

.

With a click-

-the phone was dead.

"Kagome, dear? Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, concerned.

"No, I'm not hungry anymore." replied Kagome.

"That means your going to school tomorrow?" questioned her grandpa.

"Yes. That also means, You don't have to make up lame excuses for me until I return back to the Feudal Era." said Kagome.

"Like I said before." he mutters crossing his arms over his chest with his eyes closed and shaking his head, "Kids these days. Never appreciate what's done for them."

Kagome walked upstairs into her room.

She hopped onto her bed smiliing, "I missed my bed." was all said 'til she dozed off...

.

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

"Argh.. Stupid alarm clock. Couldn't it ring an hour later?" muttered Kagome, while rubbing her eyes.

She lazily got out of bed, and changed into her school uniform.

"Kagome, Don't forget to do your bed." shouted her mother from downstairs.

Kagome groaned, she wasn't a morning person.

After finishing up, she went downstairs.

"Oh. Your brother left." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Uh huh." replied Kagome, eating her pancakes.

"You should hurry up. Or you'll be late." warned her mother.

"Oh, Fine." mumbled Kagome, while chewing the last piece of her breakfast.

"Here's your knapsack." said Mrs. Higurashi handing Kagome her school bag.

"Thanks." murmured Kagome, exiting the door.

.

She was now at school, where she was greeted by her friends.

"Oh, Kagome! You didn't forget bout our little bet did you?" asked Yuka.

"No. Of course not!" lied Kagome, 'How did it completely slip my mind?'

"Remember, You have to find someone better looking than him." reminded Eri.

"It's going to be easy." said Kagome.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." giggled Ayumi.

"Well, You guys used to think Hojo was the hottest boy in school, now came a new student and you think he's better." inserted Kagome.

"Oh. But, this guy is extreemely better looking than him." complained Eri.

"Yes. But, how can cute be better than hot?" asked Kagome.

Yuka smiled, "It just can."

"To me, it's impossible." muttered Kagome.

"What's impossible?" asked a voice.

Kagome and her three friends zipped around to face an unfamiliar guy.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The guy infront of her was cute. Wait no, he was hot. No. Absolute not. He was gorgeous. He had long red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. His body looked and definitely was well-toned while his voice sounded too sweet to be real. Can someone be THIS perfect?

That's when she remembered -- He looked like the 'cutest' guy her friends described.

Kagome groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, concern shone in his deep green eyes.

"Are you.. I mean.." she blushed, "Do you happen to be Shuichi Minamino?"

"Why yes." he replied.

"Oh, and Kagome?" Yuka said.

"Y-Yes?" stuttered Kagome.

"If you lose, you have to go on a blind date..." Eri smirked.

"...Of our choice." finished Ayumi, smiling wickedly.

Kagome mentally hit herself, 'What did I get myself into?'

"Is something the matter?" asked Shuichi.

"No. No. Of course not." replied Kagome.

'Hm. Mother was right. This school was different.' thought Shuichi.

"So, Do you need anything?" asked Kagome, realizing he was following her.

"Yes. I forgot where my first class is, can you take me there?" he asked, with his smooth voice.

"S-Sure." stammered Kagome.

"Thanks." he replied as he continued to follow Kagome.

'I heard so much about this girl. Wasn't she the girl who was known to be ill with a lot of sickness?' thought Shuichi, examining her, 'She sure doesn't look sick.' realizing he was still staring at her, he turned away.

"Here it is." smiled Kagome.

"Thank You." he gently held her hands in his as he gave it a light kiss. Then, He walked into his class.

'Oh.. my god. H-He.. he kissed my hand.' thought Kagome, blushing. Her blush dissapeared as she scolded herself, 'KAGOME! Why are you blushing over a small thing like that? It's his way of saying thank you!' but another voice argued, 'Oh.. but he's such a gentleman..' Kagome gasped, 'You're right. I mean, I am right. How am I ever going to find someone better than him?' the voice returned, 'Maybe.. like.. never!' Kagome groaned, even her concious was against her.

.

'That girl. Kagome was it?' thought Kurama, 'She seemed so.. different from the other girls. Like she knew more, in those eyes of hers. It held.. secrets. Secrets the world should not know. Can she be the person I've been assigned to find?'

Shaking his head, he continued in taking notes.

.

.

.

**Review Responses**

**Kitsune-Lover-4ever**: Yes. I am suppose to only work on one story. Which is in this case "For The Love Of A Dragon." But, Sugoi-Tenshi rarely comes to my house. So, we decided to write the next chapter. Wait no. She decided that "I" write the next chapter.

**Gekidoku no Hitokiri**: Umm no. I don't think Sugoi-Tenshi will never help me. She's currently watching t.v. And, She hates writing fanfictions.

**tbiris**: She doesn't exactly get credits since she's doing nothing. But, in a sense she does. Because, I'm ruining her reputation. (If she has one.) =]

**Katsuri**: I see. You think my fic is weird. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or flame. Just to let you know, I think all my stories are weird.. and crazy. Sometimes, Pointless also. =D Oh well. Glad you like it.

**kagomefire**: No sorry. I'm lazy. I don't like making fics long. But, I'll try when I get inspired.

**chinadoll27**: Yes. Nothing changed for the YYH. They did steal it. But, I barely know anything bout that. Anyways, I only changed the setting of IY to the beginning and I'm only borrowing Kurama and countless other people.. maybe.

**shizz its me**: Your impatient aren't you, huh? lol! Sorry... but, I take really long to update...

**Thank You, To Anyone That Reviewed.**

. 

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Yay. I'm done. Well.. Kinda short huh? Lol. I'm lazy.

**Sugoi-Tenshi**: She said she's lazy. Not me. So, it's her who is lazy. Not me. I'm not lazy at all. It's her. Not me. Her!

**Lifeless-Kanna**: No comment.


End file.
